


AMERTUME

by Fausta88



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Musical References, S03E15 Bitter Suite
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: Transcription en français de l'épisode musical (saison 3 Ep 15) Bitter Suite de la série Xena.





	AMERTUME

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bitter Suite](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395846) by Steven L. Sears and Chris Manheim. 



> NDT : La transcription fidèle de cet épisode diffusé en français ne correspond pas entièrement à la version originale américaine.

Transcription de 

XENA, PRINCESSE GUERRIERE  
AMERTUME  
#315

XENA : WARRIOR PRINCESS  
The Bitter Suite

 

[Un masque d’Amazone. Une Amazone flagelle le corps nu de Gabrielle dans une hutte. Au dehors, dans le village amazone.]  
Ephiny : Ca fait trois jours. Elle subit le rite de la purification depuis trois jours, maintenant.  
Joxer : C'est de la folie. Il faut qu'on la sorte de là. Elle pourrait mourir là-dedans.  
Ephiny : Elle était mourante là-dehors. Tu ne l'as pas vue après la mort de son enfant. Tu n'as pas vu sa souffrance, son désespoir ? Quand elle s'est séparée de Xena, elle est venue ici.  
Joxer : Si nous la laissons là-dedans, elle craquera.  
Ephiny : Elle a déjà craqué. Sa seule chance, c'est d'arriver à dépasser sa souffrance. 

[Xena seule au sommet d'une montagne dans une tempête de neige. Elle chante sa douleur.]  
Arès : Jolie voix. Mais ce n'est pas idéal pour danser. Je sais que tu souffres. Mais combien de temps encore vas-tu attendre pour essayer de réagir !  
Xena : Mon fils est mort, tu le sais très bien, Arès ! Je ne vois pas comment je peux réagir !  
Arès : Ca prouve ce que je dis toujours : le bien ne reste jamais impuni. Sauver son prochain, défendre le faible, faire confiance à quelqu'un qui t'a trahie…  
Xena : Gabrielle…  
Arès : Tu sais, ces engagements que tu as pris ces derniers temps, ce n'est pas toi. Tu es dévorée par un feu qui peut faire plier le monde à ta volonté. Tu débordes de rage et de fureur. Accepte la vérité, accepte-la. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, qui tu dois tuer.

[Retour à la hutte avec Gabrielle. Elle est toujours allongée. Une main lui caresse la joue puis la gifle. C'est Callisto.]  
Gabrielle : Tu n'es pas réelle, c'est mon imagination.  
Callisto : Quelle différence ? Tu es venue pour la vérité. Et la vérité, c'est que Xena nous a manipulées. Elle a bouleversé nos vie, changé notre destin, tué toute notre famille.  
Gabrielle : Non, j’ai tué son fils. Solan est mort à cause de ma fille.  
Callisto : C’est bien à cause de Xena que tu as eu une fille ? Sa haine pour César l’a conduite par delà la mer ?  
Gabrielle : Oui, mais…  
Callisto : Tout droit à Dahak à qui elle t’a abandonnée. Ce n’est pas exact ?  
Gabrielle : Si.  
Callisto : Et tu la détestes pour cette raison. Oui, pour t’avoir trahie, pour t’avoir abandonnée, tu la détestes. Avoue-le. Avoue-le. Avoue-le.  
Gabrielle : OUI !

[Dehors, Joxer entend le cri de Gabrielle]  
Gabrielle : NOON ! !  
Joxer : Gabrielle ?  
[Joxer va dans la hutte en courant. Xena arrive sur Argo et charge en poussant son cri de guerre.]  
Ephiny : Xena ! Arrêtez-la !  
[Xena passe au-dessus de la tête des Amazones.]  
Ephiny [à Xena ] : Xena.  
[ Xena lui brise le coude.]  
Xena : Où est Gabrielle ?

******************** GENERIQUE********************

[Joxer sort avec Gabrielle, vêtue d’un drap dans les bras]  
Joxer : Vite ! Vite ! Venez à mon aide !  
[Xena lance son chakram, dévié par Ephiny.]  
Ephiny : Joxer, sauve-toi ! [frappée par Xena] Amazones, attaquez-la !  
[Xena rosse les Amazones, rattrape Joxer et Gabrielle]  
Gabrielle [sort de sa torpeur] : Xena ?  
Joxer : Va-t-en, Gabrielle. Vite !  
Gabrielle : Joxer !  
[Xena attrape avec son fouet Gabrielle par les pieds.]  
Joxer : Xena ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ! [Joxer attaque Xena]  
[Xena à cheval traîne Gabrielle dans la lande…]  
Gabrielle : Xena !  
[… jusqu’à la falaise. Xena soulève Gabrielle au-dessus du vide.]  
Xena : VENGEANCE !  
[Gabrielle reprend conscience, échappe à Xena, lui fait face. La haine est dans leurs yeux.]  
Gabrielle : Je te hais !  
[Gabrielle se précipite avec Xena dans les eaux.]

 

[Voix off]  
Engloutis-toi dans les eaux profondes de la vie.  
Plonge jusqu’à te perdre dans ses abîmes. Et quand tu te seras perdue, tu te retrouveras.  
Car il est écrit :  
« Elle évoluera au fond des mers  
Comme un poisson ordinaire.  
[Xena est tirée des eaux.]  
Elle découvrira que l’univers a connu un commencement.  
Dans mon infinie sagesse, la Vérité finira par prendre forme. »  
[Baiser de Callisto à Xena. Xena se réveille.]

Callisto : Tant mieux si tu es forte,  
tu vas t’en aller,  
sans parler, chante donc.  
Voici Illusion !  
Callisto : Xena, prends garde !  
Je te préviens,  
si tu fermes les yeux,  
tu n’verras plus rien.  
Ouvre les yeux,  
qu’est-ce qui te ronge ?  
La vérité peut être mensonge.  
Xena : Ca suffit, Callisto. Arrête ces chants et ces danses. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Où sommes-nous ?  
Callisto : Le destin tourne,  
et se retourne.  
Et toi ta vie,  
tu l’as choisie.  
L’avenir sait  
ce qui sera.  
Faut payer l’prix,  
rien n’est gratuit.  
Je s’rai ton guide,  
prends la main de ta muse,  
tu perdras ton chemin  
au pays de l’Illusion.  
Callisto : Illusion est musique,  
un monde fantastique,  
sculpté dans l’infini  
du temps qui s’enfuit.  
Tu sais que le Mal  
et le Bien coexistent.  
Il y a là-même un secret.  
Chien : Tes amis te l’ont prouvé.  
Callisto : Lion et taureau,  
aigle et serpent,  
vivre ou mourir,  
c’est le choix dont tu dépends,  
ce que tu crains est bien vivant.  
Tourne la roue,  
va en avant.  
Aigle, taureau, lion et serpent : On est sacré,  
comme nous,  
à l’école, nous, on joue,  
car on sait bien, que tu n’peux pas faire face.  
Engage le pire de toi,  
renais encore une fois,  
pas de détours  
quoi que tu fasses.  
Si c’est écrit,  
nul ne l’efface.  
Callisto : L’exécrable infamie  
torture ton âme,  
et s’en grise enfin  
car il te réclame.  
L’ignorance qui te ronge  
te menait vers ça.  
Serpent : Reddition pitoyable,  
souffrance si misérable.  
Depuis je cherche l’amie maléfique.  
Anubis : Oh Xena, la mort  
oblige à renaissance.  
Sphinx : Viens voir qu’à son terme  
la vision est absence.  
Callisto : Illusion qui t’attend  
montre-lui la route.  
Mais toutes les conséquences  
seront tes créations  
et tu paieras  
coûte que coûte.  
Tous : Ton destin est un clou,  
avec toi, nous, on joue.  
Car on sait bien  
que tu n’peux pas faire face.  
Engage le pire de toi,  
renais encore une fois.  
Pas de détours  
quoi que tu fasses.  
Si c’est par écrit,  
nul ne l’efface.

Illusion est musique,  
un monde fantastique,  
sculpté dans l’infini  
du temps qui fuit…

Xena : Très bien, Callisto. Tu aimes la chansonnette ? Bien. J’en ai une pour toi. Tu agis si curieusement que j’ai du mal à te reconnaître . Et il est évident que je n’te fais pas confiance.  
Callisto : Tu as tort de ne pas faire confiance à quelqu’un que tu connais si bien. Je ne t’ai jamais trahie. C’était… Gabrielle.  
Xena : Gabrielle… Elle est là ?  
Celle qui m’a trahie,  
Est-ce qu’elle est par ici ?  
Callisto : Oh, mais je ne suis que ton guide et rien d’autre. Ne compte pas agir à ta guise. Fais tourner la roue maintenant, tu en sauras plus.  
[Xena fait tourner la roue et suit la flèche.]

[Retour sur Gabrielle]

[Voix off]  
Cette eau reste éternellement pure. Elle possède une stabilité immuable, car toute vie est sortie de l’eau.  
[Le pendu retire Gabrielle de l’eau.]  
Gabrielle : Les Champs-Elysées… Seuls les héros peuvent monter ici… Les héros morts… les héros morts et nus !  
Joxer : Joxer le Magnifique,  
Maître de la géographie,  
je suis là pour te guider.  
Reste près de moi  
et tu n’s’ras pas perdue,  
même en étant toute nue.  
Je suis l’homme qu’il te faut  
celui qui te tiendra chaud.  
Je suis Joxer,  
Joxer le Magnifique…aïe !

Gabrielle : Merci bien pour la légende des Champs-Elysées !  
Joxer : Ouais.  
Gabrielle et Joxer : Aah !  
Gabrielle : Comment est-ce que… Joxer ! Laisse-moi ! Mais tu ne vois pas que je suis nue !  
Joxer : Euh, oui justement. Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose.  
Gabrielle : Joxer !  
Joxer : Le fait d’être nue ne te sauv’ra pas.  
Il faut parler en chantant.

[Devant un château, Xena menée par Callisto]  
Chien : Ouah ! Ouah !  
[La porte s’ouvre. Ils entrent.]  
Soldats : Xena ! Xena !  
Xena ! Xena !  
Que les vents soient avec nous !  
Elle est revenue vers nous.  
On se battra jusqu’au bout  
pour Xena !  
Prends ton arc tout puissant,  
étincelle contre le temps,  
personne n’est plus convaincant  
que Xena !  
La force de son épée  
est aussi crainte qu’adorée.  
Il faut pour elle être blessé,  
par Xena !

Soldat 1 : Vous êtes une vraie princesse  
aussi forte qu’un chêne.  
Soldat 2 : Vos yeux peuvent vous brûler  
jusqu’au cœur de la haine.  
Soldat 3 : Un regard d’elle  
sur un homme… ( ?)  
Soldat 4 : … fait fondre tous les hommes.  
Tous : Bienvenue,  
Xena,  
bienvenue !  
Xena : Arès ! J’m’en doutais un peu. Mais à quoi rime cette comédie ? Dans quel but ?  
Arès : Tu es la plus divine,  
délicieuse des guerrières (Chœur : Xena !)  
Un homme ne peut que saluer ton retour. (Xena !)  
Tu redémarres mon cœur à coup de griffes  
et tu savoures.  
Toi ravissante femme,  
habillée d’une armure, (Xena !)  
tu me brûles avec l’ardeur qui t’enflamme (Xena !)  
Dans le fond de mon cœur  
pas de honte et pas d’oriflamme.  
Soldats : Nous aimons la guerre  
Peu importe à quoi elle sert !  
Quand il y a la pagaille,  
nous on tape et on braille !  
Vive la guerre, guerre, guerre,  
de tueries, de tonnerre !  
Soldat 1 : Comme le grand sage Arès dit…  
Arès : Au combat, sois averti !  
Soldats : Nous on aime la guerre, guerre, guerre ! 

[Au village, Joxer et Gabrielle]  
Gabrielle : Je connais ce pays, ces gens, cette boutique… Je suis chez moi. Je suis à Poteidaia !  
Villageois 1 : Gabrielle ! Tu es revenue !  
Villageois : Gabrielle !  
Gabrielle !  
Gabrielle !  
Malgré des torrents de larmes,  
et payé le prix du drame,  
elle est venue comme un charme,  
Gabrielle.  
Libre elle est redevenue,  
dans sa maison revenue,  
par ses amis attendue,  
Gabrielle.  
Villageois 1 : Tu étais loin de nos cœurs,  
il manquait ta chaleur.  
Villageois 2 : Maintenant que tu es là,  
tout le monde est en joie !  
Villageois 3 : Voici des fleurs de panacée…  
Villageois 4 : … elles te donneront la santé.  
Tous : Bienvenue,  
Gabrielle,  
Bienvenue !  
Gabrielle : Lila, c’est toi ! Je n’arrive pas à l’croire.  
Lila : Vilains, fous et rois  
ont mis la main sur toi,  
laissant leurs démons dans la poussière,  
mais si ton enfant avait vécu,  
elle s’rait bienvenue.  
Villageois : Nous aimons la paix,  
avec les vaches et leur lait,  
toutes les heures du jour,  
'dmire le pain dans le four.  
Oui, la paix, paix, paix,  
simple vie comme ça nous plaît.  
Villageois 1 : Ca ne changera jamais.  
Villageois : Car on l’aime et on la fait.  
C’est vrai, on aime la paix !

[Au château.]  
Arès : Vaincre l’ennemi  
demande une stratégie (Ouais !)  
Il doit affronter  
notre habileté ! (Ouais !)  
Xena, suis ma vision,  
montre-moi ta destinée !  
Soldats : Nous aimons la guerre,  
Peu importe à quoi elle sert !  
Soldat 1 : A bas les arbres !  
Brûle tout !  
Arès : La vengeance nous mène à tout.  
Soldats : On aime la guerre ! guerre ! guerre !

Lila : Xena n’est pas celle que tu croyais amie,  
malgré tes efforts, elle veut te tuer.  
Prends ceci,  
car il est très dang’reux d’être gentil.  
Villageois : Nous aimons la paix,  
avec les vaches et leur lait.  
Villageois 1 : Contempler le monde entier…  
Villageois 2 : … et bouger sans se hâter…  
Villageois : C’est vrai,  
on aime la paix !  
Soldats : Vive la guerre !  
Villageois : Vive la paix !  
Soldats : Continuons à manger,  
ça nous empêche de parler !  
Villageois : Vive la paix !  
Soldats : Vive la guerre !

[Xena et Gabrielle montent des escaliers]  
Villageois et soldats : Paix ! Guerre ! Paix ! Guerre ! Paix ! Guerre ! …  
[Xena et Gabrielle arrivent face à face. Gabrielle l'attaque en premier, elles combattent. Xena passe son épée a travers le corps de Gabrielle. Joxer vérifie sa mort.]  
Arès : Tu te sens perdue,  
mais je comprends bien,  
c’était ton amie,  
tu l’as tuée de tes mains.  
Tu es seule au monde  
plongée dans l’effroi  
peut-être est-ce un bien  
comme un cadeau de roi.

Je serai ton roc,  
ta force, ton support  
comme un confident  
avec qui tu t’endors.  
Je sais que complètement  
fondue avec moi,  
nos pouvoirs si forts  
imposeront la loi.  
Tu viens de prouver  
que tu pouvais tuer  
car tu es comme moi  
le diable incarné.  
Enfin réunis d’une unique énergie,  
le monde en pleine panique  
verra l’agonie.

Imagine la puissance  
que l’on déploiera.  
Viens plus près tu seras  
fondue avec moi.  
Callisto : Eprouves-tu de la joie  
De tuer même ton amie ?  
Ca calme ta souffrance  
et tout est bien fini.  
Dis-le.  
Ta colère te poursuivra jusqu’au bout,  
à moins que tu n’laisses aller.

Arès : Allez, pas un mot de plus. Ding dong, la petite garce est morte.  
[Il disparaît, puis tous les autres personnages au fur et à mesure.]  
Xena : J’ai tué Gabrielle.  
[Une porte s’ouvre avec Gabrielle en contre-jour. Le cadavre disparaît.]  
Gabrielle : Tu m’as tuée. Par les dieux, Xena, cette fois, je suis morte. Je savais que tu avais déjà essayé de me tuer, mais je n’aurais pas…  
Xena : Non, non… Je n’ai rien fait, rien, rien du tout. Tout ça n’est pas réel, Arès, et Callisto et Joxer. Je ne t’ai pas tuée. J’ai tué une illusion.  
Gabrielle : Si c’est supposé me remonter le moral…  
Xena : Il faut que je réfléchisse.  
[La roue de Fortune tourne.]  
Gabrielle : Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?  
Xena : C’est nous, quelque part, il s’agit de nous.  
[Elle disparaissent. La tour est frappée d’un éclair. Elles se retrouvent dedans.]  
Xena : Cet endroit illusoire a paru clair et très enjoué, la musique, les couleurs. Mais ce monde est noir. Il est conçu pour nous effrayer.  
Gabrielle : Et si tu te trompais ?  
Xena : Tu as une meilleure idée ?  
Gabrielle : Tu me demandes mon avis ? Ah, ça c’est une première ! Depuis que nous nous connaissons, tu as toujours pris toutes les décisions.  
Xena : Parce que tu mets toujours trop longtemps à en prendre une ! [écho] Tu pèses toujours le pour et le contre. (C'est ça le problème.) Je devrais dire c’est toi.  
Gabrielle : Ca y est, tu remets ça ! C’est toujours moi qui suis responsable d’après toi. Xena, pourquoi ça n’est jamais ta faute ? !  
Xena : C’est le passé. Chaque fois qu’on s’accuse d’une faute passée, l’écho se déclenche et on ne s’entend plus.  
Gabrielle : Comment l’arrêter, alors ?  
Xena : Dis-moi ce que tu penses maintenant. Ne parle plus du passé mais de l’instant présent.  
Gabrielle : Je souffre intérieurement… Pas toi ?

Xena : Mon cœur se blesse derrière les mots,  
la peine a déchiré mon âme.  
Mon esprit m’a tourné le dos,  
ma vie qui s’envole et s’enflamme.  
Blessure ouverte aux yeux du monde,  
ma souffrance qui soudain explose,  
pour soigner cette plaie immense,  
il faut que ce cauchemar implose.  
Gabrielle : Mon cœur se blesse derrière les mots,  
la peine a déchiré mon âme.  
Comment puis-je retrouver bientôt  
cette vie que m’a volée ce drame.  
Tout ça est bien de ta faute  
car tes instincts de guerrière  
t’ont menée à tes fins.  
Xena : La faute est vraiment sur toi,  
par ta faute, mon enfant est mort,  
son sang est sur tes mains.  
Gabrielle : Si seulement tu n’m’avais amenée ici…  
Xena : Si seulement tu avais fait ce qu’on t’avait dit.  
Gabrielle : C’est toi qu’on doit blâmer..  
Xena : Maint’nant j’en ai assez !  
Gabrielle : C’est ta faute !  
Xena : Non, la tienne !  
Gabrielle : Non, c’est faux !  
Xena : Non, c’est faux !  
Ensemble : C’est ta faute !

[De la roue vient le feu qui entraîne Gabrielle.]  
Gabrielle : C’est Dahak !  
Xena : Gabrielle !  
Gabrielle : Non ! Pas lui ! Pas encore une fois !  
Xena : J’arrive !  
Gabrielle : Noonnn ! Aide-moi ! Non ! Aah !  
Xena : Accroche-toi !  
Gabrielle : Non !  
[Elle sont emportées. Dans le temple de Dahak, Britannia. Sur l’autel, Gabrielle a les mains ensanglantées.]  
Gabrielle : Du sang ! Non ! Pas ici ! C’est Dahak. Tout a commencé ici. Non, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas.  
Xena : Non, Gabrielle, attends. Gabrielle, réfléchis. Tout ce qu’il y a dans ce monde est une terrible épreuve. Nous avons été orientées vers ces épreuves pour une raison. Quoi qu’il arrive, il faut que nous restions toujours soudées.  
[On découvre des tombeaux, on entend une trompette et des formes apparaissent.]  
Ombre : Ca commence tout petit,  
comme une ombre qui s’enfuit,  
juste un germe, un atome, ‘ne petite graine.  
Mais la graine a bien pris,  
malgré toi elle a grandi,  
ce virus envahit toute ta vie.  
Et son pouvoir bris’ra  
ton amour et ta joie,  
de son brasier brûlant  
ta vie consommera.  
Xena : La haine, Gabrielle, voilà ce que nous affrontons, la haine.  
Callisto, César, Arès, Meridian : Haine est étoile   
devenant comme un voile  
celle qui surgit  
celle qui grandit  
comme un tourment ennemi…  
Ombre : …qui te mang’ra vivant,  
te digère et te recrache.  
Tous : Haine comme un voile.  
Ombre : Tu peux être sûre,  
qu’importe si elle fait mal.  
Tous : Haine est étoile.  
[Xena est crucifiée, Gabrielle enchaînée à l’autel.]  
Tous : L’acquérir est facile,  
tu devras être docile…  
Ombre : …être vile,  
être faux,  
être avide,  
être un vice toute entière  
ce n’est plus toi qui te gères.  
Elle te pense, elle te parle, te suggère.  
Mais ta haine donne raison  
à ce bras vengeur.  
Tous : … et les signes de la haine  
calmeront tes ardeurs…  
Gabrielle : Noon !  
Xena : Gabrielle !  
[L'ombre  rit.]

Xena : Je n’croyais pas  
qu’on s’rait séparées par la haine,  
que la confiance serait partie.  
Gabrielle : Comment te haïr ?  
Xena : Et comment tout ça a bien pu nous arriver ?  
Gabrielle : Je t’ai fait si mal.  
Xena : Cette folie doit cesser.  
Gabrielle : Non, je n’y crois pas.  
Xena : Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’on arriverait là.  
Gabrielle : Et que j’apercevrais l’étrange de tes yeux.  
Xena : Nos cœurs sont déchirés en deux.  
Gabrielle : La peine a dévasté nos âmes.  
Xena : La fureur nous rendait aveugles.  
Gabrielle : On ne voit rien derrière la haine.  
Xena : Recommençons à nous aimer.  
Gabrielle : Cette plaie ouverte il faut soigner.  
Xena : Que la haine s’éloigne à jamais.  
Gabrielle : Plus une seule trace ne doit rester.  
Ensemble : On reconstruira le passé,  
nos forces unies pour mieux s’aider,  
à tenir bon devant l’orage.  
L’amour vaincra de cet ouvrage.

[Tout explose, l’ombre s’enfuit. Gabrielle soutient Xena et s'éloignent. La roue tourne à nouveau. A travers elle, on voit la lumière. Une silhouette.]

Xena : Solan ? C’était lui. Solan ? Voilà pourquoi nous sommes là.  
Gabrielle : C’est la sortie. Oui, sûrement. Il est là pour nous montrer le chemin. Viens. [Gabrielle traverse le rideau d’eau.] Solan ? Viens, Xena.  
[Xena ne peut pas traverser. L’ombre revenue rit.]  
Gabrielle : Xena, vite.  
Xena : Je ne peux pas.  
Gabrielle : Bien sûr que si, tu peux.  
Xena : C’est inutile, Gabrielle, C’est Ming Tien. [L’ombre se découvre.] J’ai tué Ming Tien. Je t’ai tué, pourriture !  
Gabrielle : Tu as menti ? Tu m’avais donné ta parole. Tu as menti.  
[Ming Tien rit.]  
Xena : J’ai menti,  
pour mieux protéger ta vérité,  
pour mieux préserver l’innocence de ta jeune beauté.  
Je l’ai fait pour ça,  
en avais-je le droit ?  
j’avais tort.  
Combien de fois je me suis demandée  
pourquoi nous avons passé ce temps à nous déchirer.  
Mais si le masque est tombé,  
il me faut te demander,  
pardonne-moi, aide-moi, dis-le moi,  
ne pars pas, ne hais pas, pardonne-moi.  
Pardonne ma dette  
si tu peux un jour,  
pardonne la haine,  
et fais-en de l’amour.  
Pardonne-moi, je sais qu’en retour  
tu pourras te pardonner un jour.

Mon cher Solan,  
non, jamais tu n’as su être mon fils,  
les jours passées ensemble ont été tellement courts.  
Si j’avais su ça, j’aurais été là.  
J’ai tant de peine,  
je ne suis pas la mère qu’il te fallait.  
Regrets d’avoir raté ton premier pas,  
premier mot, un mot sans écho,  
j’en ai des sanglots.

Peux-tu pardonner,  
ouvre grand ton cœur, fais-moi entrer.  
Qu’importe si la destinée est floue,  
j’ai enfin compris et je l’avoue,  
ce que j’attends de vous, c’est de  
m’exaucer, pardonner, désolée.  
Ne hais pas, ne pars pas, pardonne-moi.  
Pardonnez à ceux qui fourmillent dans ce cauchemar,  
pardon sans oublier,  
il n’est jamais trop tard.  
Pardonne-moi et tu découvriras  
que l’amour de l’amour, c’est toi.

[Gabrielle tend la main à Xena qui passe et la retrouve.]  
Ming Tien : Non, non, non !  
[Il explose. Xena et Gabrielle sont ensemble.]  
Solan : Maman.  
Xena : Solan.  
Gabrielle : Vas-y.  
[Solan et Xena sont ensemble.]  
Solan : Je t’aime, maman.  
Xena : Je t’aime, Solan.  
[Fondu. Xena tient Gabrielle dans ses bras, sur la plage, dans le monde réel. Hésitation.]  
Gabrielle : On est revenues.  
Xena : Enfin.  
[Elle se sourient, se laissent bercer par les vagues.]

FIN.  
Transcrit par Fausta88.


End file.
